familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Famous Descendants of William the Conqueror of England
General Info The list below shows descent from William the Conquerer. Many of the people have more than one path to William, this is just showing one. Descendants List *1 William I, King of England (1027-1087) *-2 Adela of England (1067-1135) *--3 Etienne de Blois (1095-1154) *---4 Marie de Blois (1131-1180), Comtesse de Boulogne *----5 Matilda de Boulogne (1170-1210) *-----6 Hendrick II, Duc de Brabant (1207-1248) *------7 Heinrich I, Landgraf von Hessen (1244-1308) *-------8 Adelheid von Hessen (1268-1317) *--------9 Elisabeth von Henneberg-Schleusingen (?-1377) *---------10 Friedrich V von Hohenzollern (1333-1398) *----------11 Friedrich I(VI) von Hohenzollern (1371-1440) *-----------12 Dorothea von Hohenzollern (1420-1491) *------------13 Magnus II, Herzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1441-1503) *-------------14 Albrecht VII, Herzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1488-1547) *--------------15 Johann Albrecht I, Herzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1525-1576) *---------------16 Johann V(VII), Herzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1558-1592) *----------------17 Adolf Friedrich I, Herzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1588-1658) *-----------------18 Adolf Friedrich II, Herzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1658-1708) *------------------19 Karl, Herzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1708-1752) *-------------------20 Karl II, Grossherzog von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1741-1816) *--------------------21 Luise, Herzogin von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1776-1810) *---------------------22 Wilhelm I von Hohenzollern (1797-1888), Emperor of Germany *----------------------23 Friedrich III von Hohenzollern (1831-1888), Emperor of Germany *-----------------------24 Wilhelm II von Hohenzollern (1859-1941), Emperor of Germany *-------------------20 Charlotte, Herzogin von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1744-1818) *--------------------21 Adolphus von Hannover (1774-1850), 1st Duke of Cambridge *---------------------22 Mary Adeleide von Hannover (1833-1897) *----------------------23 Prinzessin Mary von Teck (1867-1953) *-----------------------24 George VI, King of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) *------------------------25 Elizabeth II, Queen of the United Kingdom (1926-?) *-------8 Otto, Landgraf von Hessen (1272-1328) *--------9 Ludwig II, Landgraf von Hessen (?-1345) *---------10 Hermann II, Landgraf von Hessen (1342-1413) *----------11 Ludwig III, Landgraf von Hessen (1402-1458) *-----------12 Ludwig IV, Landgraf von Hessen (1438-1471) *------------13 Wilhelm II, Landgraf von Hessen-Kassel (1469-1509) *-------------14 Philipp I, Landgraf von Hessen-Kassel (1504-1567) *--------------15 Wilhelm IV, Landgraf von Hessen-Kassel (1532-1592) *---------------16 Philipp Wilhelm von Cornberg (1553-1616) *----------------17 Anna Sabina von Cornberg (1607-1659) *-----------------18 Dorothea Katharina von Witzleben (1639-1671) *------------------19 Dorothea Sophia von Katte (1669-1719) *-------------------20 August Friedrich von Bismarck (1695-1742) *--------------------21 Karl Alexander von Bismarck (1727-1797) *---------------------22 Ferdinand von Bismarck (1771-1845) *----------------------23 Otto Eduard Leopold, 1st Furst von Bismarck (1815-1898), Chancellor of Germany *-----------12 Heinrich III, Landgraf von Hessen zu Marburg (1441-1483) *------------13 Elisabeth, Landgrafin von Hessen (1466-1523) *-------------14 Wilhelm “der Riche” von Nassau-Dillenburg (1487-1559) *--------------15 Wilhelm I “the Silent” von Nassau, Prince d’Orange (1533-1584) *---------------16 Frederik Hendrik von Nassau, Prince d’Orange (1584-1647) *----------------17 Henriette Catharina, Grafin von Nassau (1637-1708) *-----------------18 Leopold I, Furst von Anhalt-Dessau (1676-1747) *------------------19 Georg Henrich von Beerenhorst (1733-1814) *-------------------20 Thekla Pauline von Beerenhorst (1807-1890) *--------------------21 Julius Georg Ludwig, Freiherr von Richtofen (1830-1899) *---------------------22 Albrecht Philipp Karl Julius, Freiherr von Richtofen (1859-1920) *----------------------23 Manfred Albrecht, Freiherr von Richtofen (1892-1918), the Red Baron *-----------------18 Johanne Charlotte von Anhan-Dessau (1682-1750) *------------------19 Friedrich Wilhelm von Hohenzollern (1700-1771) *-------------------20 Dorothea von Hohenzollern (1736-1798) *--------------------21 Sophia Dorothea, Herzogin von Wurttemberg (1759-1858) *---------------------22 Nicholas I Romanov (1796-1855), Tsar of Russia *----------------------23 Alexander II Romanov (1818-1881), Tsar of Russia *-----------------------24 Alexander III Romanov (1845-1894), Tsar of Russia *------------------------25 Nicholas II Romanov (1868-1918), Tsar of Russia *-2 Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) *--3 Robert, 1st Earl of Gloucester (1090-1147) *---4 Maud Fitzrobert (?-1189) *----5 Hugh de Meschines (1147-1181) *-----6 Amicia de Meschines *------7 Sir Roger Mainwaring *-------8 Sir William Mainwaring (?-1248) *--------9 William Mainwaring *---------10 Roger Mainwaring *----------11 William Mainwaring (?-1341) *-----------12 William Mainwaring (?-1364) *------------13 Sir Randle Mainwaring (?-1456) *-------------14 William Mainwaring (?-1499) *--------------15 Anne Mainwaring (1452-1525) *---------------16 Anne Charleton (1482-1560) *----------------17 Elizabeth Grosvenor (1515-1591) *-----------------18 Edward Bulkeley (1540-1620) *------------------19 Sarah Bulkeley (1580-1611) *-------------------20 Mathias St. John (1604-1669) *--------------------21 Mark St. John (1633-1693) *---------------------22 Sarah St. John (1660-1714) *----------------------23 Jonah Keeler (1714-1799) *-----------------------24 Jeremiah Keeler (1754-1812) *------------------------25 Polly Keeler (1780-1865) *-------------------------26 Emeline Keeler Brush (1821-?) *--------------------------27 Louisa May Woodworth (1842-?) *---------------------------28 James Willard Maxwell Sr. (1864-?) *----------------------------29 James Willard Maxwell Jr. (1901-?) *-----------------------------30 Mary Maxwell (1929-1994) *------------------------------31 William Henry Gates IV (1955- ), CEO of Microsoft *--3 Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) *---4 Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *----5 John, King of England (1166-1216) *-----6 Henry III, King of England (1207-1272) *------7 Edward I, King of England (1239-1307) *-------8 Edward II, King of England (1284-1327) *--------9 Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) *---------10 John “of Gaunt” Plantagenet (1340-1399) *----------11 Sir John Beaufort (1371-1410), 1st Earl of Somerset *-----------12 Sir John Beaufort (1404-1444), 1st Duke of Somerset *------------13 Lady Margaret Beaufort (1443-1509) *-------------14 Henry VII, King of England (1457-1509) *--------------15 Henry VIII, King of England (1491-1547) *-----------12 Lady Jane Beaufort (?-1445) *------------13 Anabella Stewart (1432-1509) *-------------14 Lady Elizabeth Gordon *--------------15 Robert Keith (?-1513), Master of Marischal *---------------16 William Keith (?-1581), 4th Earl Marischal *----------------17 William Keith (?-1580), Master of Marischal *-----------------18 George Keith (1553-1623), 5th Earl Marischal *------------------19 James Keith (?-1598) of Benholm *-------------------20 Elizabeth Keith *--------------------21 Margaret Primrose (?-1690) *---------------------22 Elizabeth Foulis *----------------------23 Helen Gibson *-----------------------24 Otto Alexander Henrich Dietrich, Graf von Keyserlingk (1765-1820) *------------------------25 Friederike Caroline Alexandrine, Grafin von Keyserlingk (1800-1856) *-------------------------26 Karl Emil Gustav von Below (1821-1871) *--------------------------27 Marie Eleanore Dorothea von Below (1861-1903) *---------------------------28 Emmy Melitta Cecile von Quistorp (1886-?) *----------------------------29 Wernher Magnus Maximilian, Freiherr von Braun (1912-1977), Rocket Scientist *----------11 Lady Joan de Beaufort (1375-1440) *-----------12 Sir Edward Neville (?-1476), 3rd Lord Bergavenny *------------13 Sir George Neville (?-1492), 4th Loird Bergavenny *-------------14 Hon. Elizabeth Neville *--------------15 Elizabeth Berkeley *---------------16 Mathew Herbert *----------------17 Elizabeth Herbert *-----------------18 Thomas Johnes *------------------19 Elizabeth Johnes *-------------------20 John Awbrey *--------------------21 John Awbrey *---------------------22 Chandler Awbrey (1710-1756) *----------------------23 Martha Awbrey *-----------------------24 Coleman Pendleton (1780-1862) *------------------------25 Maj. Philip Coleman Pendleton (1812-1869) *-------------------------26 Charles Rittenhouse Pendleton (1850-1914) *--------------------------27 Virginia Philolia Pendleton (1887-1960) *---------------------------28 Hugh Anders Gyllenhaal Sr. (1921-1979) *----------------------------29 Stephen Roark Gyllenhaal (1949-) *-----------------------------30 Maggie Gyllenhaal (1977-), actress *-----------------------------30 Jacob “Jake” Benjamin Gyllenhaal (1980-), actor *---------10 Thomas Plantagenet (1355-1397) of Woodstock *----------11 Lady Anne Plantagenet (1383-1438) of Gloucester *-----------12 Humphrey Stafford (1402-1460) *------------13 Lady Anne Stafford (1460-?) *-------------14 Sir John Neville (1493-1542), 3rd Lord Latymer *--------------15 John Neville (1520-1577), 4th Lord Latymer *---------------16 Hon. Dorothy Neville (?-1608) *----------------17 Lady Dorothy Cecil *-----------------18 William Allington, 1st Lord Allington of Killard *------------------19 Hon. Elizabeth Allington (?-1691) *-------------------20 Sir Charles Seymour (1662-1748), Duke of Somerset *--------------------21 Lady Catherine Seymour *---------------------22 Charles Wyndham (1710-1763), Earl of Egremont *----------------------23 Lady Elizabeth Alicia Maria Wyndham (1752-1826) *-----------------------24 Lady Frances Herbert (1775-1830) *------------------------25 Lady Mary Elizabeth Kitty Moreton (1798-1842) *-------------------------26 Rudolph William Basil Fielding (1832-1892) *--------------------------27 Lady Winifride Mary Elizabeth Fielding (1869-1919) *---------------------------28 Simon Edward Vincent Paul Elwes (1902-1975) *----------------------------29 Bede Evelyn Dominick Elwes (1931-1975) *-----------------------------30 Cary Elwes (1962-), actor *-------8 Elizabeth Plantagenet (1282-1316) *--------9 Lady Alianore de Bohun (1302-1363) *---------10 Lady Petronella Butler (1332-?) *----------11 Richard Talbot (1361-?), 4th Lord Talbot *-----------12 Sir John Talbot (1384-1453), 1st Earl of Shrewsbury *------------13 Sir John Talbot (1413-1460), 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury *-------------14 Lady Ann Talbot (?-1494) *--------------15 Mary Vernon of Harleston *---------------16 Isabella Rolleston (1501-?) *----------------17 Edmond Pearsall (1531-1639) *-----------------18 Thomas Pearsall (?-1643) *------------------19 Nicholas Pearsall (1619-1689) *--------------------20 Mary Pearsall *---------------------21 Mary Thorne (1669-1714) *----------------------22 Jeremiah Fowler (1694-1766) *-----------------------23 Jeremiah Fowler (1730-1803) *------------------------24 Abigail Fowler (1771-1853) *-------------------------25 Ann Hatfield (1794-1867) *--------------------------26 Eliza Tredwell (?-1866) *---------------------------27 Sarah Ophelia Cook (1842-1909) *----------------------------28 Minnie Alice Holmes (1865-1943) *-----------------------------29 Waler Holmes Buckingham (1887-1947) *------------------------------30 Morris H Buckingham (1918-1974) *-------------------------------31 Lindsey Adam Buckingham (1949-),singer *----------------------22 Sarah Fowler (1698-1789) *-----------------------23 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (c1725-1794) *------------------------24 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (1760-1797) *-------------------------25 Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864) *--------------------------26 John Woolsey (1819-1878) *---------------------------27 Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) *----------------------------28 Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) *-----------------------------29 Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) *------------------------------30 Faith Elaine Jones (1946-) *-------------------------------31 William Allen Shade (1968-?) *-----------------------23 Capt. John Woolsey (1733-1815) *------------------------24 David Woolsey (c1764-c1855) *-------------------------25 Luther Smith Woolsey Sr. (1798-1842) *--------------------------26 Eunice Ann Woolsey (1838-1927) *---------------------------27 Harriet Davis (1868-?) *----------------------------28 Horace Rand Lamb (1892-1977) *-----------------------------29 Barbara Pitney Lamb (?-) *------------------------------30 Christopher D'Olier Reeve (1952-2004), actor *--------------------------26 Hiram B Woolsey (1840-?) *---------------------------27 Jay C Woolsey (1877-?) *----------------------------29 Robert James Woolsey Sr. (1907-1984) *-----------------------------30 Robert James Woolsey Jr. (1941- ), former CIA Director *------7 Beatrix Plantagenet (1242-1275) *-------8 Arthur I de Dreux (1262-1312), Duc de Bretagne *--------9 Jean IV de Dreux (1295-1345) *---------10 Jean V de Dreux (1339-1399, Duc de Bretagne *----------11 Richard de Dreux (1395-1438) *-----------12 Francois II de Dreux (1445-1488), Duc de Bretagne *------------13 Anne de Dreux (1477-1514), Duchesse de Bretagne *-------------14 Claude d'Orleans (1499-1524) *--------------15 Marguerite d'Angouleme (1523-1574) *---------------16 Carlo Emanuele I di Savoia (1562-1630), 10th Duca di Savoia *----------------17 Tomasso Francesco di Savoia-Carignano (1596-1656) *-----------------18 Emanuel Filiberto di Savoia-Carignano (1628-1709) *------------------19 Vittorio Emanuele di Savoia-Carignano (1690-1741) *-------------------20 Luigi Vittorio di Savoia-Carignano (1721-1778) *--------------------21 Leopoldina, Principessa di Savoia-Carignano (1744-1807) *---------------------22 Luigi Doria-Pamphilli-Landi (1779-1838) *----------------------23 Leopoldina Doria-Pamphilli-Landi (1811-1843) *-----------------------24 Teresa Chigi Della Rovere-Albani (1831-1884) *------------------------25 Marino Torlonia (1861-1933) *-------------------------26 Principessa Donna Marina Torlonia (1916-1960) *--------------------------27 Francis Alexander Shields (1941-2003) *---------------------------28 Brooke Christa Shields (1965-), Actress *------7 Edmund, 1st Earl of Lancaster (1245-1296) *-------8 Henry, 3rd Earl of Lancaster (1281-1345) *--------9 Lady Joan Plantagenet (1312-1345) *---------10 Hon. Eleanor Mowbray *----------11 Hon. Joan de La Warr (?-1404) *-----------12 Sir Thomas West (1392-1416), 2nd Lord West *------------13 Sir Reginald West (1430-1475/6), 7th Lord de la Warr *-------------14 Hon. Margaret West (?-?) *--------------15 Margaret Echingham (Abt 1449-Abt 1482) *---------------16 Elizabeth Blount (Abt 1469-Aft 1515) *----------------17 Hon. Elizabeth Windsor (Abt 1482-1541) *-----------------18 Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) *------------------19 Gabriel Ludlow (1587-1644) *-------------------20 Sarah Ludlow (Abt 1635-1668) *--------------------21 Elizabeth Landon (1683-1719) *---------------------22 Anne Carter (1702-1743) *----------------------23 Benjamin Harrison V (1726-1791) *-----------------------24 Fairleanah Eleanor Harrison (1788-1851) *------------------------25 Mary Wheeler *-------------------------26 Nancy Remy *--------------------------27 Andrew Franklin Bartley (1856-?) *---------------------------28 Pricy Jennie Bartley (1886-1970) *----------------------------29 John Dewayn Timberlake (1910-1991) *-----------------------------30 Charles L Timberlake *------------------------------31 Randall Timberlake *-------------------------------32 Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-), singer, actor *--------9 Lady Mary Plantagenet (1321-1362) *---------10 Henry Percy (1342-1408), 1st Earl of Northumberland *----------11 Sir Henry Percy (1364-1403) *-----------12 Henry Percy (1393-1455), 2nd Earl of Northumberland *------------13 Henry Percy (1421-1461), 3rd Earl of Northumberland *-------------14 Lady Margaret Percy *--------------15 Elizabeth Gascoigne of Gawthorpe *---------------16 Anne Talboys *----------------17 Frances Dymoke *-----------------18 Mildred Windebank (1584-1630) *------------------19 George Reade (1608-1674) *-------------------20 Mildred Reade (?-1693) *--------------------21 Augustus Warner Washington (1693-1743) *---------------------22 George Washington (1732-1799), 1st U.S. President *-----6 Joan Plantagenet (1188-1237) *------7 Sir Geoffrey de Neville (1242-1285) *-------8 Sir Robert de Neville (1282-1313) *--------9 Sir Robert Neville (?-1373) *---------10 Robert Neville (1323-1413) of Hornby *----------11 Margaret Neville *-----------12 Isabel Harrington (?-1441) *------------13 Joan Boteler of Warrington *-------------14 Elizabeth Stanford *--------------15 Sir John Cornwallis (?-1544) of Brome *---------------16 Mary Cornwallis *----------------17 Mary Warren (1598-?) *-----------------18 Orlando Bagley (1628-1700) *------------------19 Sarah Bagley (1663-1721) *-------------------20 Jonathan Mack (1696-1768) *--------------------21 Josiah Mack (1711-1805) *---------------------22 Elisha Mack (1768-1839) *----------------------23 Eliza Mack (1796-1829) *-----------------------24 Elisha Thomas Tiffany (1821-1897) *------------------------25 Nelson Leroy Tiffany (1846-1908) *-------------------------26 William Stanton Tiffany Sr. (1892-?) *--------------------------27 Doris Anna Tiffany (1925-) *---------------------------28 Richard Tiffany Gere (1949-), actor *-----6 Richard Plantagenet, Earl of Cornwall (1209-1272) *------7 Sir Walter de Cornwall *-------8 Margaret de Cornwall *--------9 Sir Hugh Perevell *---------10 Sir Thomas Perevell *----------11 Catherine Perevell *-----------12 Hon. Eleanor Hungerford *------------13 Robert White (c1456-1512) *-------------14 Margaret White *--------------15 Stephen Kirton (?-1553) *---------------16 Thomas Kirton (c1537-1601) *----------------17 Margaret Kirton (c1580-1610) *-----------------18 Thomas Gleason (1607-1690) *------------------19 William Gleason (1655-1690) *-------------------20 John Gleason (1683-1717) *--------------------21 Elizabeth Gleason (1713-?) *---------------------22 William Fargo (1730-?) *----------------------23 William Fargo (1757-1801) *-----------------------24 William Congdell Fargo (1791-1878) *------------------------25 William George Fargo Sr. (1818-1881), One of the Founders and 2nd President of American Express, founding member of Wells Fargo. *------------------------25 James Congdell Fargo (1829-1915), 3rd President of American Express. *--3 Alice of England *---4 Bouchard IV, Baron de Montmorency (1126-1189) *----5 Matthieu II, Baron de Montmorency (1174-1230) *-----6 Guy VII, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1267) *------7 Guy VIII, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1295) *-------8 Guy IX, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1333) *--------9 Guy X, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1347) *---------10 Guy XI, Seigneur de Montmorency-Laval (?-1412) *----------11 Jeanne de Montmorency-Laval (1406-1468) *-----------12 Jean II de Bourbon (1428-1478), Comte de Vendome *------------13 Francois de Bourbon (1470-1495) *-------------14 Charles IV de Bourbon (1469-1537), Duc de Vendome *--------------15 Antoine de Bourbon (1518-1562) *---------------16 Henri IV de Bourbon (1553-1610), King of France *----------------17 Louis XIII de Bourbon (1601-1643), King of France *-----------------18 Louis XIV de Bourbon (1638-1715), King of France *------------------19 Louis de Bourbon (1661-1711), Dauphin de France *-------------------20 Felipe V de Borbon (1683-1746), King of Spain *--------------------21 Carlos III de Borbon (1716-1788), King of Spain *---------------------22 Carlos IV de Borbon (1748-1819), King of Spain *----------------------23 Fernando VII de Borbon (1784-1833), King of Spain *-----------------------24 Isabel II de Borbon (1830-1904), Queen of Spain *------------------------25 Alfonso XII de Borbon (1857-1885), King of Spain *-------------------------26 Alfonso XIII de Borbon (1886-1941), King of Spain *--------------------------27 Juan Carlos de Borbon (1913-1993) *---------------------------28 Juan Carlos I de Borbon (1938-), King of Spain *-----------------18 Philippe, Duc d'Orleans (1640-1701) *------------------19 Elisabeth Charlotte d'Orleans (1676-1744) *-------------------20 Franz I de Lorraine (1708-1765) *--------------------21 Leopold II von Habsburg-Lothringen (1747-1797) *---------------------22 Ranier von Habsburg-Lothringen (1783-1853) *----------------------23 Maria Adelaide von Habsburg-Lothringen (1822-1855) *-----------------------24 Umberto I di Savoia (1844-1900), King of Italy *------------------------25 Vittorio Emanuele III di Savoia (1869-1947), King of Italy *-------------------------26 Umberto II di Savoia (1904-1983), King of Italy *----------------17 Henriette Marie de Bourbon (1609-1669) *-----------------18 Charles II Stuart (1630-1685), King of England & Scotland *------------------19 Charles Fitzroy (1662-1731) *-------------------20 Lady Grace Fitzroy *--------------------21 Lady Anne Vane (?-1776) *---------------------22 Charles Hope-Vane (?-1808) *----------------------23 Maj. Gen. Frederic Hope (1799-1869) *-----------------------24 Charles Hope (1845-1912) *------------------------25 Gwendoline Katherine Leonora Hope (1878-1970) *-------------------------26 Hector Charles Donald MacLean (1908-2003) *--------------------------27 Sara MacLean (1934-) *---------------------------28 Rupert James Hector Everett (1959-), actor *------------------19 Henry Fitzroy (1663-1690), 1st Duke of Grafton *-------------------20 Charles Fitzroy (1683-1757), 2nd Duke of Grafton *--------------------21 Lady Isabella Fitzroy (1726-1782) *---------------------22 Lord Hugh Seymour (1759-1801) *----------------------23 Sir Horace Beauchamp Seymour (1791-1851) *-----------------------24 Adelaide Horatia Elizabeth Seymour (1825-1877) *------------------------25 Charles Robert Spencer (1857-1922), 6th Earl Spencer *-------------------------26 Albert Edward John Spencer (1892-1975), 7th Earl Spencer *--------------------------27 John Spencer (1924-1992), 8th Earl Spencer *---------------------------28 Lady Diana Frances Spencer (1961-1997) Contributors Will